Processing facilities are often managed using process control systems. Example processing facilities include manufacturing plants, chemical plants, polymer plants, crude oil refineries, ore processing plants, and paper or pulp manufacturing and processing plants. Among other operations, process control systems typically manage the use of motors, valves, and other industrial equipment in the processing facilities.
In conventional process control systems, controllers are often used to control the operation of the industrial equipment in the processing facilities. The controllers could, for example, monitor the operation of the industrial equipment, provide control signals to the industrial equipment, and generate alarms when malfunctions are detected. Various devices in conventional process control systems (such as the controllers and associated industrial equipment) often include physical user interfaces (such as keyboards and displays) that allow these devices to be accessed and configured by operators.